


come and kiss me with a smile

by liesmith



Category: NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Trans Character, me too!, remember how they had that foot fight to end the war?, saandy i'm calling it saandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: come here, sit pretty, mouth openornot the wisest decision saab has made in the heat of the moment
Relationships: al saab/randy bullet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	come and kiss me with a smile

His heart hasn't stopped pounding in his ears since it started. Saab's an idiot, sure, by himself creeping along a building, he knows Curtis is nearby, but pushing alone is going to be the death of him. He crouches by the corner of the building, exhaling a breath, and peeking around.

Randy fucking Bullet stands in the middle of the alley, clear as fucking day, swinging his gun in one hand as the other scrolls through his phone.

Holy _shit_.

Saab can't help the squeak that escapes his lips, hiding back in cover, but he _knows_ Randy heard him. There's wildlife and cars and people all around them, but he knows that Randy heard him; it was impossible not too. Saab turns his head to speak into his radio, needs Curtis to come push with him, but the steady fall of a sneaker entrances him. Saab peeks again and Randy is closer this time, gun trained right on Saab, a smirk curling over his face.

He lowers the gun and Saab still stares, brain screaming at him to move, move you fucking idiot he has a _gun_ , but Randy straightens, stares Saab dead in the eyes, and taps his chin twice before pointing to the ground.

_come here, kneel pretty, mouth open_

Randy’s looking at him expectantly and clears his throat, doing the motion again. Saab just swallows hard and gives a look around; nobody is here to ambush him, but if they were, would Randy really be doing this? Ramee’s got an itchy trigger finger; no way he’d let Randy fuck around with Saab right there, so the coast has to be clear. Slowly, Saab gets to his feet, eyes flicking between Randy’s face and then to his gun, still trained on his body.

“Honey, you’re forgetting your place.”

Randy’s voice is soft between them as Saab starts walking towards him, barely processing the words, gun lowering slowly with each step as he just _stares_. What else is he going to do? Does Randy… does Randy really think he’s going to get on his knees right now and suck his dick? They’re in the middle of a fight, Saab can hear the gunshots and Buddha’s voice, first, then all of them as they join in over the radio, and still he stands in front of Randy, tilting his head up to look at his face. He feels so much taller than Saab remembers and in turn, Saab feels so much smaller. He almost drops his gun before knowing better, quietly tucking it into the waistband of his jeans.

“I think we should bounce,” Randy’s speaking softly still, pressing the barrel of the pistol against Saab’s forehead, “they can fight it out, right? They don’t need us.”

Saab swallows around a lump in his throat as the barrel traces down to the top of his cheekbone, then down to his jaw, following the line to his chin. He wants to say something, anything, but his throat is dry and his brain has fizzled out, unable to defend his idiot ass any longer. The gun presses just slightly against his bottom lip and Saab hates how his mouth parts for Randy, the breathy laugh above him making him burn straight to his core. The barrel presses just past his teeth, to the tip of his tongue before pulling back. Randy idly wipes it on Saab’s jacket before he tucks it in the waistband of his joggers, reaching up now to cup Saab’s cheek.

“What do you say, Alfonso? We bounce and let them fight over the scraps?”

Saab’s still quiet, face turning into Randy’s palm, warm and a little sweaty from gripping the gun. He kisses it softly, eyes drifting shut. Everything else seems so far away, so insignificant to what was going on between them now. He kisses again at Randy’s palm before turning to look back at him, one hand on Randy’s, and the other just loosely touching his arm. Maybe they’d have a chance if he took Randy away, but Saab isn’t helping the cause either, standing here as Randy feels him up with his other hand, groping soft over his stomach before sliding between his legs. Saab closes his eyes, hand tightening a little on Randy’s arm as he stands up on his tiptoes, trying to get closer to him. Randy purrs soft, a rumbling sound that makes Saab shiver, and Randy places a soft kiss on his lips.

That’s all Saab needs.

He returns it with a whine, sudden and needy, and Randy pulls back before he can get any sort of relief from it.

“Tell me what you want.”

Saab immediately pouts. “... You don’t want me to suck your dick?”

“No. I just wanted you to come here,” Randy murmured, “what, did you think I wanted you to suck my dick?”

Saab turned red. “... Yeah, you… did the thing.”

“Oh, shit. Sorry, baby. I just meant to make you come here,” Randy laughed, still idly rubbing his hand up against Saab, “I won’t stop you, if that’s what you want.”

“No,” Saab murmurs, pressing soft kisses against Randy’s scruff, rubbing his cheek against the beard like a needy kitten, “no, I… want you in another way.”

“You just tell me,” Randy purrs again as he starts crowding Saab against the building wall, hands going to his hips now and lifting Saab, just so. He squeaks out in surprise before he quickly wraps his legs around Randy’s waist, looking up at him with big eyes, “we could stand here, like this, until they’re done. You wanna do that?”

“Fuck no,” Saab laughs, glad he’s found his voice. He clicks his radio off, eyes lid as he tests his waters, rocking back against Randy, “I want you to fuck me.”

“Je _sus_ , baby. Right here?”

“Right here,” Saab echoes, keeping his gaze steady with Randy’s, “what, you turning chicken, Randall?”

“No way,” Randy murmurs, pressing his hips tight into Saab’s, “no fucking way, baby. You’re gonna moan so loud for me…”

  
He’s purring, forehead against Saab’s as he keeps rocking his hips, easily supporting his weight against the wall. Saab just melts under it, arms wrapping around Randy’s neck, eyes lidded and feeling hazy, a happy sort of high that blossoms in his chest, a warmth spreading over him. He’s comfortable here in Randy’s arms, even with the rough building wall against his back and head. Randy’s just kissing over his jaw, spreading soft little bites where his beard isn’t, and then to his neck, Saab happily tilting his head back and closing his eyes now. It’s easy to let go; where they are, right now, doesn’t fucking matter. This stupid battle, this stupid _war_ , it doesn’t matter anymore. Randy’s warm hands on his thighs, creeping up to the waistband of his jeans. Hands play with his zipper, flicking it up and down as Randy sucks a mark on his neck, making Saab whine out and squirm.

“Easy, baby,” Randy murmurs as he pulls back, kissing at the mark left behind, “don’t rush it, we’ll get caught.”

“D-Don’t go slow, idiot. We’ll get caught,” Saab counters back which just makes Randy laugh, a pleased sound as he finally flicks open the button on his jeans. The zipper comes down next and Randy pulls back, just slightly, lowering Saab to the ground to tug his jeans down a little. Briefs come next, Randy snapping the waistband as he goes, and then he’s lifted back up. Randy presses up against him again, still in his joggers, giving easy rocks. He’s completely hard, Saab can feel it, and it makes his mouth water. So fucking unfair… he wants Randy, all of him, and he wants him now. Saab just squirms, rubbing back against Randy, a hand curled in the front of his shirt, “R-Randy, c’mon…”

“So needy,” Randy hums a happy sound, lifting a leg under Saab’s bum to help support him as Randy manages to get his joggers down enough, and Saab whines at the sight. Just like Randy to go without, but it still makes him shiver. The leg lowers as Randy’s hands keep him up again, sliding against Saab briefly before Randy grunts a little, nosing against Saab’s arm at his neck, “... grab me.”

“What?” Saab’s still in that warm, hazy feeling, forgetting momentarily his place, “what? Grab you?”

“I need… if I do it, I might drop you. You do it.”

Saab blinks, slow, at Randy, before his brain finally catches up. Oh, fuck. He gives a nervous laugh and reaches down, groping briefly before he finds Randy, deciding to tease him instead. His cock twitches when Saab drags fingers down his shaft to his base, exhaling out softly. He still takes his time as he lines Randy up against him, feeling the stuttery rocks of Randy’s hips against his wetness, and then Randy catches on him and Saab gasps, melting against the wall behind him. God, this was not the fucking time for any of this, but he still pants out as Randy starts pressing into him, still moans for the brunet as Saab’s bottomed out in, legs tight around his waist and thighs tensing. Randy’s hands tighten at his waist, forehead against Saab’s as he grinds, trying to take his time. It’s kind of cute, but Saab _really_ needs Randy to not fuck around right now. There are still gunshots around them.

“... Randy, c’mon…”

“Y-Yeah,” Randy agrees, voice breathy and soft as he pulls out a bit and rocks back in, deciding to start with these tinier, simpler thrusts. It kind of pisses Saab off, but it still feels good, the way Randy bottoms out in him, feels like Randy is hitting his womb this deep, and it makes him whine soft, nose pressing against Randy’s. The brunet rubs them together, briefly, before picking up his thrusts, pulling further out to slam into Saab. The pace is still maddeningly slow but Saab can deal with it, the way Randy’s hips slam to meet his. Fuck. He squeaks out, hands curling in the back of Randy’s jacket, panting out as Randy keeps fucking into him. Randy’s hands adjust on his hips, one tentatively pulling away for a second before going back, and Saab noses into his cheek, giving it a soft kiss.

“W-What’s wrong?”

“Can’t touch you,” Randy’s voice sounds pained almost, under the way he can’t catch his breath, “I’m going to move you.”

Saab gives a slightly nervous laugh as he feels Randy pull out, unsure he could stand on his shaky legs like this, but Randy’s warm, strong hands guide him down to his legs, and then he easily pushes Saab down onto the ground. Saab squeaks as he catches himself on his elbows, hips already held up as his body goes on autopilot, controlled by his need now. Randy’s kneeling behind him, getting a fistful of Saab’s ass and groping briefly before he pulls back, smacking a cheek with a laugh. Saab squeaks louder, gravel moving under him as he’s pushed forward just a little from the surprised force, body burning.

“Good boy,” Randy coos softly as he buries back into Saab, one hand splayed against Saab’s middle and the other still groping his ass, enjoying himself for now as he gives Saab a brief second before starting to thrust into him. With each movement, Saab is pushed further against the gravel, making him whimper and shake. He’s always enjoyed being used and Randy knows how to hit all his buttons. Saab moans out as he’s fucked, one arm outstretched in front of him and the other tucked under his head, nosing into his arm as he zones out, enjoying himself. He’s brought out of it for a brief moment as Randy smacks his ass again, a disappointed sort of noise above him.

“You paying attention to me, baby?”

Saab pants, knees spreading a little as he tries to keep himself composed. “Y-Yes, fuck… daddy, touch me…”

Randy hums. “... Sure,” He agrees, giving Saab’s ass a final smack before sliding between his legs, cupping over him before Randy does as asked, fingers sliding between Saab and finding his clit. Saab trembles as a finger rubs slow, tight circles against his hard nub, body spasming as his orgasm hits him with a short cry, quickly muffled behind Randy’s hand. Above him, Randy hisses out, giving a couple of erratic pounds into Saab before he cums, spilling into the brunet beneath him.

Saab becomes dead weight almost instantly, sinking into the ground and feeling Randy slip out of him, and the slick slide of cum drip down his thighs. Fuck. He should’ve blown Randy instead. Above him there’s rustling and Randy flops onto his ass, sitting behind Saab and panting, one arm holding him up as the other licks his fingers clean of Saab.

“You are… such a good lay, Alfonso,” Randy purrs soft as Saab fights to find energy, managing to hike his briefs up and rolling onto his back, staring at Randy, pants up, still licking his fingers clean. Fuck. Saab closes his eyes, pissed that Randy already seems ready to go again and he’s stuck, trying to catch his breath. Fuck youth.

Saab lifts his hand, turning his radio back on with a crackle. There’s Curtis’ voice, sudden and panic, asking for him, and Saab turns red. He really can’t say he’s been getting his brains fucked out by their enemy. Shit.

“I’m… good,” Saab manages into his radio, looking back at Randy and letting their eyes meet, “just… had a hard time with Randy. He’s hurt, but he’s not down.”

Randy scoffs as the radio clicks off, patting his chest. “You’d sell me out?”

Saab slowly gets to his knees, tugging his jeans up and redoing them. Can’t look too sloppy, even though he feels like it. “Never, Randall,” He murmurs, crawling in between Randy’s legs and giving him a kiss, nosing into his cheek, “but you’ve got to run before Curtis comes.”

“Like I’m scared of your demon.”

Saab just rolls his eyes and slowly gets to his feet, finding his fallen gun on the gravel and making a ‘shoo, shoo’ motion with it at Randy. “Go, idiot.”

Randy pouts but climbs to his feet, pulling his own pistol out and blowing Saab a kiss. “Later, baby?”

“In your dreams,” Saab murmurs, taking steps backwards, eyes still on Randy. Just because they’re familiar with each other doesn’t mean Saab doesn’t trust Randy to shoot him in the back like he’s a wild dog that needs to be put down, “go, Randy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Randy sighs, giving Saab a little wave before taking off, jogging to the end of the building as Saab turns back around his, nearly bumping into Curtis, who grabs him and demands to know what happens.

Saab’s always been good at fabricating stories, so spinning one for Curtis is easy, and with the way his hands are red from the gravel only helps strengthen it. Curtis just mumbles something, a soft ‘be careful’ and Saab just assures him yes, of course Curtis, anything for you, Curtis.

Nobody needs to know how slick he feels between his legs and the reasoning behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> uh...... saandy stonks are rising..... little off shoot of what happened during the cg vs lb foot fight. this is literally self indulgent as fuck LOL
> 
> normansbones @ twitter


End file.
